


Happy Valentine's Day, Bee

by sherlockandjohn2010



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockandjohn2010/pseuds/sherlockandjohn2010
Summary: A Valentine's Day 221b Ficlet.221 words, the last one beginning with B.





	Happy Valentine's Day, Bee

John has a date. 

That much was clear from the close shave, new cologne, and date night shoes. Not to mention the way he walks when he's...

An even more obvious fact was that he planned to cook for her at the flat tonight, spending the afternoon preparing food while smiling and... _singing!_

I escaped while I could, not wanting to meet his next conquest, or listen to them upstairs. Yet two hours walking through the pouring London rain had made me resent my self-imposed exile.

Upon arriving home, I barged into the kitchen in a fruitless attempt to ruin their evening.

But something was wrong. 

The table holds more candles than could be considered safe in a flat with no sprinklers, an alarming array of roses, and one John Watson - dressed in a never before seen (impeccable) tuxedo.

My initial deduction is that John has been stood up, but when he meets my eyes shyly, it all clicks into place; the date clothes, cooking the food in the flat instead of taking her out, NOT asking me to stay away for the night...

I'm an idiot.

I struggle to find the words to convey my feelings, and as always, John comes to my rescue, taking my hand in his, and giving me his most breathtaking smile.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Bee'


End file.
